In general, it is desirable that water droplets, stains, and so on that may hinder vision do not adhere to the surfaces of windows for buildings, windows for automobiles, windshields for cars, airplanes, ships, and so on, aquariums, ship bottom windows, undersea lives adhesion preventing films for ship bottoms, road panels, such as soundproof walls, etc., mirrors installed in bathrooms, and so on, and molded articles, such as glass chambers, glass accessories, and etc.
By coating the surfaces of such molded articles with a coating film formed of an antifouling substance, or by sticking an antifouling sheet thereto, the surfaces are given water repellency or antifouling properties.
In order to impart water repellency to molded articles, it is known that a layer composed of a fluorine-containing compound, such as a fluororesin, etc., is formed on the surfaces of molded articles.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a water-repellent film-coated article, in which a substrate, such as glass, etc., is coated with a laminate having an underlayer formed of an inorganic compound and a water-repellent film formed of a fluorine-containing compound, which coats the surface of the underlayer.